


Building the Future

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: “If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Kudos: 34





	Building the Future

**Author's Note:**

> ricekrispyjoints asked:
> 
> #66 for the fic prompts 2 is literally the most nurseydex prompt i've ever seen and i would be grateful if you wrote it
> 
> “If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”
> 
> I wavered back and forth on who I wanted to have say this, but this was the first full plot that I liked, so here you go. I hope you like it. Obviously, some morbid humor involved.

“If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”

Will didn’t look over or stop what he was doing. “Is that a promise?”

“Why are you trying to kill me? I thought you loved me.” Derek’s voice turned whiny. “My arms hurt. I’m going to fall. It will be all your fault.”

Will snorted. “What happened to your hockey muscles, Nurse? Letting yourself get soft in your old age?”

“I never had to hold a heavy ass shelf completely still for hours when I was playing hockey. You still haven’t denied the murder attempt, I notice.”

“It’s only been five minutes. And I have a 100% career save rate on your life, so I think this is the safest place you could be really.”

“Nuh uh. C wouldn’t try to kill me.”

“Chow only has a 50% save rate. You ended up in the ER that one time.” Will stepped back and put his drill down. “You can let go now, the brackets are holding it up.”

“Finally!” Derek lifted his fists in triumph and immediately wobbled on the ladder.

Will stepped in quickly, bracing Derek’s back with his hand and anchoring him to the ladder. “Let’s get back on the floor before celebrating.”

Once Will was sure Derek was on the floor, and safely away from all the tools, the looked around the room.

“I can’t believe you made me help you build a bookshelf for someone else.” Derek wrapped an arm around Will’s shoulders, squeezing.

“I can’t believe you’re envious of our child.”

“You’ve never built me a bookshelf, Poindexter.”

“The built-ins count, jerk.”

Derek smiled and pulled Will around to bring their mouths together in a slow kiss. “Well, ok. I’ll let that one slide.”


End file.
